HeartGold and SoulSilver
by JuptileNamudori253
Summary: After a heartbreaking confrontation with his 'friends' and a strange transformation, Ash journeys throughout Sinnoh with an old friend, an aspiring Grass-type trainer, and his long-lost stepsister, but with a twist. PokéShipping, YoungOneShipping (Dawn x OC). Rated T for censored swearing. (sadly) ON HIATUS
1. Loser to Loner (Prologue)

**HeartGold and SoulSilver**

Chpt. 1: _Loser to Loner_ (Prologue)

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

* * *

 **May 22, 2005 - Ever Grande, Hoenn**

"Pikachu, Thunder!"

Ash has reached the finals of the Ever Grande League and is battling a trainer he met before: Tori Lund.

"Snorlax, you can do it! Endeavor!" Tori shouted. Pikachu's Thunder packed a punch, but Snorlax's Endeavor caused Pikachu to be damaged, too.

"Now, Tackle!"

That last command did thr trick and Pikachu was defeated.

"Pikachu is unable to battle! Snorlax wins! The winner of the 2005 Ever Grande League is Tori Lund!"

"Thanks for the battle, Tori!" Ash smiled, bringing out a hand.

"You're welcome, Ash!" Tori replied happily, shaking the hand. "Hope to battle you again soon!"

* * *

"Wow, that battle was intense!" Ash said to his friends, Sceptile and Pikachu. "Right guys?"

His five companions nodded, albeit Max, May, Brock and Pikachu nodded warily.

"Hey, Ash," Max said.

"Why?" Ash asked innocently. _Maybe it's about my birthday,_ he thought.

"Well, we have to break something to you," May explained.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Scep?" Sceptile was just as curious.

"Remember when you went to the bathroom before we left? Well Pikachu decided about something," Max said.

"What?" Ash demanded, not liking where the conversation was going.

"Sigh, how do we say this?" Brock asked.

"Just do it," May admitted. She grabbed Max's bag and rumaged through it. What Ash saw next confused him.

It was Pikachu's Pokéball.

"Ha ha ha, very funny," Ash deadpanned, but saw everyone was serious.

"Pikachu chose to join me, because you were too weak," Max explained.

"Wha- this can't be happening," Ash sighed, holding his head with his hands.

"Sorry, it was her decision," May apologized. "She wanted to come with us." Pikachu nodded defiantly.

"Tile!" Sceptile shouted, enraged.

"And one more thing," Brock added.

"What?" Ash asked. Surely nothing else can do anymore harm, except-

"We won't be going with you to Sinnoh," May declared. "We're all going to Kanto."

Ash wanted to scream right now, but instead he asked one single question. "Why?"

"Scep! Sceptile!" Sceptile agreed with Ash. They've been with his master for three years! And now they want to leave him?

"We were invited by Drew and Gary," May explained. "They wanted us to join them in the Contest Circuit in Kanto."

Sceptile was taken aback. How will his master, his friend think?

But Ash's reaction surprised everyone: he laughed.

"So after all these years, you just leave me?" Ash asked, then chuckled. "Some friends you are," he blurted, spitting the word 'friends' like a curseword.

"Tile!" Sceptile added after breaking out of his stupor.

"We're sorry," May apologised. "We just-"

"Let's go, Sceptile," Ash ordered, to which Sceptile immediately obliged.

"Where are you going?" Brock asked, worried about his friend.

"Yeah, we wanted to go to the Amusement Park with you! For old times' sake" Max added.

"Who cares?" Ash retorted, with an mad smile. "You're just gonna use me, like what you did before!"

"No, you misunderstood," May explained. "Pikachu-"

"-chose to, I know! That's acceptable. But leaving me after three years? Good luck, traitors," Ash declared, then he and Sceptile ran off.

A deafening silence followed Ash's departure.

"What have we done?" Brock asked no one in particular.

"Pika," Pikachu shouted, worried about his former trainer. Maybe she should-

 _No,_ she thought. She will not look back. She knows Max will make him stronger.

So she just looked away, suppressing a tear.

* * *

"Tile," Sceptile comforted Ash, who was smoking some Cheri leaves.

"I'm okay," Ash lied. Deep inside, he knew he was broken to no repair.

"Scep. Tile!" Sceptile said.

"Huh?" Ash asked.

"Tile! Sceptile Tile Sceptile! (Don't let that traitor break you!)" Sceptile pepped.

"You're right," Ash sighed. "Plus, I shouldn't smoke- hey, I understood you!"

"Scep, Sceptile! (Hey, you're right!)" Sceptile noticed.

"Why is that, I wonder?" Ash wondered. He didn't notice Sceptile slowly get drowsy. "Hey, Sceptile, do you know?"

Sceptile didn't respond.

"Sceptile?!" Ash shouted, worried about his friend. He grabbed Sceptile and tried to shake him awake.

"Sceptile!" Ash screamed as he felt himself getting pulled in to Sceptile's body. "Scep, wake up!"

Sceptile involuntary opened his mouth, to which Ash was completely sucked in. He screamed as loud as he could, which was softer than a tap. Then he lost consciousness.

* * *

A/N: Prologue done! So hopefully, Gekkouga13 won't make any more snarky comments, and I will continue this fic with all the others I have (except TF Circus). Please review, and non-constructive flames will burn in the sun and decrease its life! Wohahahahaha!

TBC


	2. Awakening

**HeartGold and SoulSilver**

Chpt. 2: _Awakening_

Disclaimer: The Usual

Replies to Reviews:

Guest: Sorry, but this is a Pikachu-bashing story.

* * *

 **May 23, 2005 - Ever Grande, Hoenn**

 **?'s** **POV**

Where am I?

Who am I?

Wait, I remember!

... Oh!

Why do I remember two separate lives?

I feel a pleasant breeze...

* * *

 **3rd POV**

Slowly, a man woke up. Well, I wouldn't use the word 'man', but still.

"Sceptile?" he asked, looking around for somebody. "Where are you?"

He kept on looking about, he lost his balance on the tree he was on and fell down. Hard.

"Uggh," he moaned, then saw a river. He looked at his reflection, and had to surpress a scream.

Sure, he was wearing his hiking clothes, which mysteriously turned green instead of blue.

Sure, he was wearing his signature red-and-black hat.

Sure, he had his pants (which has a big hole at the back) on.

He was surprised because...

"I'M A SCEPTILE!"

* * *

"SCEPTILE!"

"What was dat?" Meowth asked his two companions.

"Maybe we should go see," James suggested. They all agreed, and went in the direction of the scream.

* * *

"What happened to me?" Ash muttered after a while in a combination of his voice and Sceptile's, chewing on his favorite twig. "Wait, I don't eat twigs! And this is Sceptile's twig!"

He tried to stand up again, but stumbled and tripped on his new tail.

Just as he was about to move, a net surrounded and caught him. He then had to roll his eyes because of the annoying motto that followed. The bulbs on his back also slightly glowed.

"Is that a twerpy voice I hear?"

"It's speaking to me loud and clear!"

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!"

"Now how do you like the preview of our new motto?" James asked.

"What a bad new motto... Worse than last time," Ash sighed.

"Hey!" Jessie screamed, then gasped. "You can TALK!"

"Wow, I neva knew dere was anoder pokémon like me," Meowth burst into tears.

"Stop being so emotional!" Jessie scolded

"Yeah, yeah," Ash sighed retortingly. "Now if you excuse me, I have to release this Solar Beam I've been charging since you started the motto... so bye-bye."

Then the bulbs of Ash's back glowed at their peak and he unleashed an uber-strong Solar Beam at the three, which made them crash and blast off to the sky.

"Wow, dat twoip is powerful!" Meowth exclaimed. "Let's give it to da boss!"

"You said it," Jessie retorted. "But first..."

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

"If only I was human. Too bad," Ash remarked. "Hmmm... What if..."

He concentrated hard, and his heartbeat lowered 'til normal human rate. A light then enveloped him and instead of one, two figues emerged.

"Scep... Sceptile? (Whoa... What happened?)" Sceptile moaned dizzily.

"Well, we somehow merged, I think..." Ash explained after recovering from his dizziness.

"Sceptile! Sceptile Scep Sceptile Tile! Sceptile Tile! (Oh yeah! I do remember suddenly remembering several stuff in your lifetime! Including the underwear!)" Sceptile remarked. "Sceptile! (Hey, your clothes!)"

"Shut up," Ash muttered. "What about my clothes?" he asked, looking at his clothes. Then he widened his eyes. Except for his red hat and backpack, his entire clothing were green. There were even a pair of appendages on each of his hoodie's sleeves and six yellow spikes at the back. And strangely, he still had a tail.

"Wow..." was all Ash could say. "Speaking of which, we have to fetch a ferry to Sandgem."

"Sceptile Scep Sceptile Tile Sceptile Scep Tile? (And you suggest that without drawing attention how?)" Sceptile deadpanned, motioning to Ash's giant tail.

"I can always hide it," Ash answered matter-of-factly, hiding his tail with his hoodie and backpack. "Oh, and we should think of a good name to call you. Can't always call you Sceptile."

"Scep... (Right...)" Sceptile shrugged, thinking how amusing it would be for Ash to call him that after what happened.

The two pondered over it, then Ash got an idea. "Reptiminreo?"

"Sceptile Sceptile? (Reptiminreo?)" Sceptile asked.

"Repti- for reptile while Minreo is Yapponian for green," Ash explained.

"Scep... Sceptile! (Hmmm... I like it!)" Reptiminreo smiled. "Sceptile Scep Sceptile Sceptile! (It really really suits me!)

"Wow, never knew you were redundant," Ash joked. They both laughed, then Ash tucked his tail in his shirt and they both headed for the Ever Grande docks as the sun set.

* * *

 **Twinleaf, Sinnoh**

A young blue-haired girl giddily tucked herself in bed. Tomorrow, May 23, was the day that she would get her first Pokémon from Professor Rowan.

"I'm gonna get a Piplup... or a Turtwig... or a Chimchar..." she snored.

If only she checked her alarm clock...

* * *

 **Dokdo, Josun**

A young brown-haired man sat down with his differently-colored Treecko that had a small everstone in his makeshift belt. They were currently in a boat headed for Sandgem Port.

"This is gonna be so Daebak!" the man exclaimed.

"Treecko!" his Treecko added.

* * *

 **Vermillion, Kanto**

We see a teenage red-haired girl waiting for a ferry, which will bring her to her destination, Ransei.

"I can't wait to visit Ransei!" she murmured happily.

But she never knew what adventures she would have with 3 other people...

* * *

A/N: Chapter 2! So eventually Ash will find his three other travelling buddies, starting with Misty. Please review, and non-constructive flames will... Oh no. I ran out of ideas again.

TBC


	3. Where Two Worlds Collide!

**HeartGold and SoulSilver**

Chpt. 3: _Where Two Worlds Collide!_

* * *

 **May 24, 2005 - Vermillion, Kanto**

"Good morning," Ash yawned as he and Reptiminreo woke up in their ferry. They were currently headed for Vermillion Port.

"Sceptile... (Yep, good morning...)" Reptiminreo replied.

"Seems like we're in Kanto," Ash remarked. "I think we're gonna have a pit stop. Let's go outside and explore a little."

The two left their room and climbed the stairs of the S.S. Conquest, and bumped with an unexpected friend.

"MISTY?!"

* * *

"So, Ash, what are you doing here?" Misty asked as they headed back to the ship after buying some food. "And where's Pikachu?"

Ash looked down at the ground somberly. "It's a long story..." He then told her what happened since the Ever Grande league.

Misty gasped. "That's horrible! The next time I see Brock, he's gonna have a piece of my mind!"

"Sceptile Scep, (You said it,)" Reptiminreo replied.

"What?" Misty asked, cocking her head.

"He said 'you said it'," Ash answered.

"Oh. So where are you going?"

"We're going to Sinnoh!"

"Tile! (Yep!)"

"Wow," Misty exclaimed. "I'm going to Ransei, but now that I'm with you again, I'm gonna join you."

"Sceptile Scep Sceptile? (And go on a honeymoon?)" Reptiminreo asked. Ash immediately covered his mouth, severely blushing.

"What?" Misty cocked her head.

"Nothing!" Ash denied.

"Okay then," Misty grumbled.

* * *

 **Sandgem, Sinnoh**

"Sandgem!" Ash exclaimed as the port loomed in the distance. He immediately got bonked on the head by Misty, who said not to embarrass them. Reptiminreo agreed slyly.

"Why are you guys always ganging up on me?" Ash asked as they journeyed to Professor Rowan's lab.

"Tile, (LOL)," Reptiminreo teased. As they took yet another step, they fell into a pittrap.

"Is that a twerpy voice I hear?"

"It's speaking to me loud and clear!"

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace!"

"Dashing forth, putting fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Putting those do-gooders in their place!"

"We're Team Rocket,"

"AND WE'RE IN YOUR FACE!"

"Wobbufet!"

The trio facepalmed.

"Go, Gyarados," Misty sighed. "Flamethrower."

The effect was instant as Team Rocket blasted off again.

* * *

 **Twinleaf, Sinnoh**

"I'M LATE!" Dawn screamed as she rode her bike to the next town. "Piplup, Chimchar, Turtwig, please at least save one for ME!"

On her way, she saw a weird shadow follow her, but she was too busy to notice the absurdity and shrugged. The shadow shrugged too, and went back to Lake Verity.

* * *

 **Pallet, Kanto**

"You did WHAT?!"

Max, May, Brock and Pikachu were currently being scolded by Delia as Tracey and Gary watched disapprovingly.

"You're Ash's friends," Tracey tried to knock some sense into them, but they all still maintained their defiance, save for Brock, who was looking a little sorry. "You shouldn't have left him."

"It doesn't matter if I invited you, I thought you already separated with Ash. You could've said no," Gary added.

Professor Oak on the other hand had an opposite point of view from this. "You know, most of Ash's Pokémon want to leave him.

"WHO?!" Delia, Tracey and Gary demanded.

Oak gulped. "Well, out of all of Ash's Pokémon, Charizard, Bulbasaur, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Rudolph (Ash's main Tauros), Phanphy, Noctowl, Glalie and Corphish still pledge loyalty to him."

Delia stormed out of the room angrily.

* * *

 **Sandgem, Sinnoh**

"Sceptile, (Yo, Ash,)" Reptiminreo playfully said as he went into the Pokémon Center, eating rice. But instead of the happy, old Ash, he was shaking angrily, holding nine Pokéballs.

"All the others," Ash murmured. "Besides these in the Pokéballs, they left..."

Sceptile dropped the bowl of rice he was eating. Misty soon came in too and heard the news. The three of them stood there contemplating on what happened, then headed for the lab quietly on Misty's suggestion.

* * *

After a while, they reached the Sandgem Lab for Ash to be knocked down by a bluenette girl.

"Oh, I'm so sorry sorry sorry!" she apologized as they got up.

"Umm, OK?" Ash shrugged as Reptiminreo and Misty came and saw the situation and laughed.

"Hello?" a large man bellowed.

"Oh, hi Professor Rowan," Dawn bowed. "I'm so sorry I'm late."

"It's okay, but all the Pokémon are gone," Professor Rowan sadly said once they were inside. "Except one."

"Oh please please please can I have it?" Dawn asked pleadingly. Ash cringed a bit at the nostalgia, but dismissed it immediately.

"Okay, but it's a toughie," the Professor warned. Dawn opened it and out came a Gible.

"It's soo cute!" Dawn shouted, squeezing the Gible's cheeks. The Gible got angry and shot a Dragon Rage at her.

"Seriously?" Misty facepalmed, but Reptiminreo and Ash shushed her.

"Well this is gonna be quite a journey," Reptiminreo whispered. Ash nodded.

* * *

A/N: I'm sooooo sorry for not updating in a while! Things got lazy last weekend and weekdays are banned for me, unlike my schoolmate Gekkouga13... Anyways, please review, and non-constructive flames will... will...

TBC


	4. Soviet

**HeartGold and SoulSilver**

Chpt. 4: _Sov_ _iet_

Replies to Reviews:

Batguy2000: Yeah, people always judge Misty and put her in the 'Bad Guys' list. And don't worry, Paul and Tobias will still be in this fic. Thanks for the Daebak review!

* * *

 **May 24, 2005 - Canalave, Sinnoh**

"Thanks for hiding me here," Luca bowed to the fishermen that helped him, his Treecko mimicking him.

"Don't worry about it," one of them replied. "We know about THEIR corruption, and we hate them."

"Yeah," Luca sighed.

* * *

 **Sandgem, Sinnoh**

Ash doesn't get it.

They have just met Dawn, a girl from faraway Sinnoh, yet she seems so familliar...

"... and I said, who needs you when there are Machoke?" Dawn completed her joke, which made Misty and Reptiminreo laugh.

"Hey Dawn," Ash finally asked. "Have we met before?"

"I don't think so..." Dawn pondered, but then thought of something. "Ash, where do you live?"

"Pallet, why?" Ash replied. Dawn then gasped. "Big brother?" she asked.

Ash also realized it and started to tear up. "Little sis, is that really you?"

"Yes!" Dawn exclaimed as they went into a hug.

"Sceptile Tile Sceptile Scep Scep Tile Sceptile... (Who knew that Mr. Oblivious would cry over a girl...)" Reptiminreo snickered. Ash gave him a dirty look while Dawn was confused at how Ash heard the Pokémon.

"Anyway," Misty interrupted, "we better be going now."

The three agreed, but before any of them could move, a suspicious-looking trainer and a Treecko accidentally bumped into Dawn.

"Sorry," the man apologized once he and Dawn stood up.

"Treecko Tree Tree Cko! (You're so clumsy, Luca!)" the Treecko snickered.

"So what?" the man who was named Luca retorted, much to the quadruo's surprise.

"You can talk to Pokémon, too?" Ash and Misty exclaimed.

"Wait, 'too'?" Dawn asked aghast.

"Yep!" Luca agreed. "Name's Luca Pierre, by the way. I'm from Chaeju Island."

"I'm Ashura Jupitoru from Pallet Town," Ash said. "This is Misty Waterflower from Cerulean City and this is Dawn Berlitz from Littleroot Town."

"It's Twinleaf Town," Dawn corrected. "And what's with the 'too', Ash? Am I missing something here?"

"Well," Ash admitted, "I kinda sorta understand Pokéspeech, hehe..."

"And only now you tell me," Dawn deadpanned.

"Anyway, I think we should be going now," Luca lied.

"Sceptile, (On the contrary,)" Reptiminreo blocked the two.

"Treecko Cko Treecko Tree Cko Treecko Tree! (I knew we shouldn't have used this route!)" Luca's Treecko complained.

"Come on, you were the one that decided it!" Luca retorted.

"So you were trying to avoid us," Ash deduced.

"Why?" Misty and Dawn asked.

"Well..." Luca started, but wasn't able to finish as they heard a wailing police siren.

"Stranger and acquaintances," the Officer Jenny shouted through megaphone, "put your hands up ASAP!"

"RUN!" Luca shouted. Ash, Reptiminreo and Misty immediately obliged, while Dawn hesitated, but eventually joined the five. The police gave chase, but the six were too fast for them.

The six kept on running like this for hours until they were somewhere around Eterna Forest.

* * *

 **Eterna, Sinnoh**

"What was that about?" Dawn asked.

"I guess it's okay to tell you," Luca sighed. "After what happened now, you deserve to know about the Soviet."

The four huddled around Luca and his Treecko as he told the story of the Soviet.

 _"Before, when Pokéballs weren't invented yet, people from Lutetia, the present-day Kalos, and Europa, the present-day Fiore created a union, called the League. Unova and Johto also joined in, but Johto discovered the corruption underneath the League and broke away from it. Johto then forged an alliance with Kanto, Josun, Ransei, Vostok, Thulle and Sinnoh called the Soviet, the group that rebels the League. The League heard about this and was enraged. They declared World War against the Soviet. Vostok, Ransei, Josun and Thulle stood their ground, but Kanto, Johto and Sinnoh were defeated and had to join the League. Now the remnants of the League, Teams Magma and Aqua, are still working in the shadows. Johto is also trying to get back into the Soviet."_

"Wow..." Dawn said aghast.

"That Kalos..." Misty growled. "And to think I was considering of going there!"

"Sceptile Scep Sceptile Tile Sceptile... (I'm gonna kill whoever came up with that idea...)" Reptiminreo added.

"Guys," Ash suddenly stood up. "I made a decision. We're gonna join the Soviet."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I got so obsessed with Pokémon Conquest, I forgot about fanfiction! Anyway, next Friday might be my update for PMD:EDL. And non-constructive criticism... you get the idea.

TBC


	5. Eterna, the Green City!

**HeartGold and SoulSilver**

Chpt. 5: _Eterna, the Green_ City!

* * *

Replies to Reviews:

Gekkouga13: It's not that dark...

Mach the Cynic: Yay! Another Misty loyalist!

* * *

 **May 28, 2005** **-** **Eterna, Sinnoh**

"There's Eterna City!" Luca exclaimed.

"Are you sure your base is here?" Dawn asked, unsure.

"Tile Sceptile, Scep Sceptile Scep Tile! (I don't care, let's just go to the gym!)" Reptiminreo suggested.

"Yeah, it's been a long time since I battled at a gym!" Ash agreed.

"Now hold your horses, you two," Misty warned. "You have to register first."

"I'm gonna register for the Pokémon League, too!" Dawn declared.

"Me too!" Luca added.

"Reminds me of old days," Misty sighed. "Too bad Team Rocket isn't here. They got blasted off too far."

* * *

 **Lilliacovet, Hoenn**

"...We're lost," Team Rocket sighed, then sneezed.

* * *

 **Eterna, Sinnoh**

"Did you hear? There's a Pokémon Contest here, where the Pokémon have to pretend to be another Pokémon!" Dawn heard some kids say.

"REALLY?!" Dawn exclaimed, scaring off the kids, Luca, and a flock of Pidgey and Starly.

"Quiet!" Nurse Joy scolded.

"Sorry," Dawn apologized Mareepishly.

"Dafuj?" Luca asked. (A/N: Dafuj is kinda like an expression of surprise or amusement)

"Language!" Nurse Joy scolded again, pointing to the kids who were by the opposite side of the room.

"Sorry. Anyway, Nurse Joy, can we enter the Pokémon League?"

"Okay, just tell me your full name and Pokédex number."

"Luca Namu, 2522-5325-4666."

"Ashura Jupitoru, 6666-6666-6666"

"Dawn Berlitz-Ketchum, 8716-4787-1648."

"Okay, all set!" Nurse Joy declared. _The raven-haired guy has the devil's_ number, she thought. _Scary..._

"Thanks!" the three exclaimed.

* * *

"Where are you taking us, Luca?" Misty asked as she looked at the old lab in front of them.

"I'm gonna miss the contest!" Dawn cried.

"You'll see," Luca smiled as he opened the door, revealing Professor Rowan.

"Hello, you five!" Rowan smiled at the shocked quintet, save for Luca.

"The ten kingdoms plan to attack, and the king appoints soldiers to fight." Luca said cryptically.

Rowan beamed. "So you four are gonna enter our ranks, eh?"

"Wait, Professor Rowan was part of the Soviet?!" Dawn exclaimed. To say she was shocked would've been the understatement of the century.

"Yep!" Luca agreed.

"Follow me," Rowan ordered. They went lower and lower to the undergroundmost level. He gave them a small badge, a device, and an encyclopedia to each of the four. Reptiminreo only got the badge.

"The badge marks that you are part of the Soviet. The device you have, a Soviradar, can detect the badge and will help you identify those who are also Soviet. And finally, the encyclopedia will tell you all about the different places and their REAL history," Rowan explained.

"Thanks!" they all exclaimed.

"Now let's bring you back to Twinleaf," Rowan suggested. "You missed one gym, so you might want to restart your adventure."

"Okay!" Ash agreed. "And canI use your storage system for my Pokémon, too? I don't trust Professor Oak anymore."

"Yeah, Oak is a UN loyalist," Rowan sighed. "So who will you store?"

"Everyone except for Reptiminreo, Charizard, Corphish, and Noctowl."

"Okay!" Rowan agreed and got all the Pokéballs of the Pokémon Ash didn't mention. He then stored it in a box. "Now let's get you to Twinleaf. Alakazam, Teleport."

Then the five were teleported to Twinleaf Town.

"Well, let's go!" Ash shouted.

"Yeah!" Dawn and Luca agreed.

"Scep! (Race ya!)" Reptiminreo shouted as he sped through the roads of Twinleaf. It then turned to an all-out race (save for Misty).

* * *

A/N: Chapter Five! Last chapter, when Luca explained about the Soviet, that was just a summary, so, okay. And please review, and non-constructive flames will be put out by mud shot.

TBC


	6. Dawn of New Eras

**HeartGold and SoulSilver**

 _Chpt. 6: Dawn of New Eras_

* * *

 **May 30, 2005 - Sandgem, Sinnoh**

"Hey, don't throw the ball yet! It's still small!" Luca shouted.

"Huh?" Dawn asked, startled. She was trying to catch a Buneary. "Oh no!" She fumbled with the ball, but was finally able to enlarge it. "Okay, go, Pokéball!"

The Pokéball travelled a little, until it hit Ash's face, the person in particular snoozing on a tree, and fell down. "Ouch! What was that for?!" Ash yelled.

"Scep Scep Sceptile... (That was needed...)" Reptiminreo snickered.

"Hey!" Ash shouted, rubbing his head.

"Stop it you guys, or I'm gonna use my mallet!" Misty scolded.

"I'm not scared of a stupid mallet," Luca retorted.

"Grrr... come here, you!" Misty exclaimed as their campsite became an all-out war.

"Excuse me, hello, guys?" The cause of the war stood innocently in the middle. When she looked for the Buneary, she didn't see it anymore. She then cursed things not suitable for Luca's ears (even though he knew all of it, scary kid) and joined the war.

Suddenly, a bright Sunny Day illuminated the area. It immediately brought Dawn and Misty at peace, but the males kept on fighting until Misty used her mallet on the three (even though it had no effect on Luca).

"What was that for?!" the three exclaimed, until they saw the sunlight."

"Too bright," Ash said, and looked away.

"Budew! (Calm down!)" a small Pokémon appeared. Ash checked his Pokédex and it said it was a Budew. "Budew Bud Budew! (Your yappin's annoying my master!)"

"Budew, does anyone need calming down there?" a sweet voice asked. "I hope you're not making any trouble again."

"Budew! (Master!)" the Budew smiled.

"I'm so sorry for my Budew. The name's Nando," the man, now known as Nando greeted. Luca checked the Soviradar; there was no badge. "Glad to meet you, and calm you down."

"Yeah," Ash admitted sheepishly. "I'm Ash, and these are my friends, Reptiminreo, Misty, Luca, and Dawn."

"Hi!" Dawn introduced, then got an idea. "Hey, Mister Nando, can I ask you something?"

"Huh?" Nando asked.

"Can I battle you?" Dawn requested.

"Oh, okay," Nando agreed. "Would you like the Contest Battle, or the Gym Battle?"

"Contest Battle?" Dawn asked. Nando and Ash then took turns explaining all the mechanics of a contest, from the appeal types to the Grand Festival. "Wow, sounds amazing! Can I try a Contest Battle?"

"Okay," Nando smiled.

* * *

"Piplup, Bubble!"

"Pip Lup! (Here we go again!)"

"Roselia, use Razor Leaf to pop the bubbles!"

"Roselia! (Let's go!)"

KABOOM!

"What's the result?" Dawn asked as she peered through the smoke, but frowned to see Piplup bruised and fainted.

"Too bad," Ash said. "But it's a good start. Roselia's on her last legs," he remarked as the smoke cleared out, showing Nando treating his Roselia's wounds.

"Contests are soo awesome!" Misty said drearily. Dawn nodded in agreement.

"But gyms are way more Daebak!" Luca retorted. Ash and Reptiminreo agreed.

"Contests!" the girls exclaimed.

"Gyms!" the boys retorted.

"Uhmm, hello?" Nando asked, but no one noticed him. He sighed. "Well, I'm gonna leave now..." Then he heard an explosion.

"Oops..." a new voice sighed. When the smoke (from the explosion, duh) disappeared, yet again we see 'Sceptash' (as Dawn called it).

"Wha-" Nando whimpered. "Who the **** are you?"

"Language!" Misty reminded, pointing to Luca and Dawn.

"I already know about it, just worry about whitecap-head," Luca retorted.

"Hey!" Dawn huffed, offended.

"ANYWAY, now we have to give you amnesia now," Sceptash interrupted, and used Pound on Nando's head. Luca's Treecko used Sleep Powder (and how is that possible) on Roselia.

"Don't want him investigated by the police," Luca remarked.

* * *

 **Pewter, Kanto**

In a room inside a deep ruin, one stone Pokéball lay on a stone tablet. Suddenly, it shook. And it shook. And it released a creature that was so unimaginably frightening. It looked around, before it teleported into nothing.

Then, the door to the room burst, revealing a shocked man.

"What happened?!" the man exclaimed.

"What's wrong, Brandon?" someone on his phone asked.

"I don't know, Cynthia. The caverns shook, and all the Pokémon started running away!" the man, now known as Brandon, exclaimed. "I've traced the origin to this room, but nothing's here!"

"Okay, tell me if anything else happens," the person on the phone named Cynthia replied. "But just be careful, honey."

"Okay, honey," Brandon replied, then closed his phone.

* * *

 **Sootopolis, Hoenn**

"The dark knight has come," a man remarked, sitting on a cliff. "Time for the Soviet to end the world's misery."

"You said it, Maxy," another man replied.

"Stop calling me Maxy, Archie! My name is Maxie!" the man, Maxie, replied.

"Ha ha ha! As spiteful as ever!" the other man, Archie laughed heartily.

"But do you think only the four can do it?" Maxie asked.

"Let's just leave it to them, and focus on asking Kyogre for help. Groudon and Rayquaza already agreed, so let's just do our own work and convince Kyogre, and maybe even Deoxys," Archie responded.

"Okay, okay," Maxie replied. "But let's just enjoy this peace for a while."

"Peace? Ha!" Archie retorted. "This is World War II! And this time, there is no neutral country! Even the Orange Isles are starting to unleash their weapons!"

"Yeah," Maxie sighed. "I hope after all this, the world will finally be at peace."

"Me too," Archie agreed.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Oh, and there are many parts of the anime/games that didn't happen, and here are 2:

-Battle Frontier Saga (2nd half of S8-S9)

-RSE Games (Archie & Maxie never gave themselves up)

Please review, and non-constructive flames will be dealed with like how I deal with Gekkouga13 when he teases me with Grovyle lemons: ATTACK!

TBC


	7. New Strokes, New Folks

**HeartGold** **and and SoulSilver**

 _Chpt. 7:_ _New Strokes, New Folks_

Replies to Reviews:

Anonymous People:

Q1: Both Dawn and yours truly forgot... Sorry!

Q2.: Which scene is "what the hell" worthy?

Q3: Apparently, yes.

* * *

 **May 31, 2005 - Jubilife, Sinnoh**

"I can't believe I forgot I had Gible!" Dawn exclaimed, facepalming. Her Gible was beside her, fuming.

"Well, at least you got to train the other Pokémon you got from Professor Rowan as a gift," Luca tried to look at the bright side, but instead got blasted with a Dragon Rage.

 _Flashback: May 29, 2005_

"Hey, Dawn," Misty shouted to Dawn, who was ogling over all the shops in Sandgem.

 _Seriously?_ she thought as Dawn suddenly turned around, looking confused. "Professor Rowan was sorry he didn't give you a starter-worthy Pokémon, so he sent this for you." she said, handing an envelope to Dawn.

"Huh?" Dawn asked, then opened the envelope. She then got very giddy. "It's a Piplup! A PIPLUP! I wanted a Piplup from the start!" she exclaimed as she marveled at the design of the Net Ball.

"Wow, you got a Water-type, too?" Ash remarked. "I wanna try giving Torch a test spin again."

"Torch?" Misty and Dawn asked.

"Sceptile Scep Sceptile Tile Sceptile... Scep... (He decided to give names to all of his Pokémon... oh wait...)" Reptiminreo remarked, forgetting that Misty and Dawn couldn't understand him, so Luca explained instead.

"A Charizard? Piece of cake," Dawn boasted. "Go, PIPLUP! Yeeee, I can't believe I'm using my favorite Pokémon!"

 _FLASHBACK END_

"And you lost miserably," Luca sighed.

* * *

After getting several bites from Gible, they were about to head for the next town when they heard a battle nearby. Ash and Reptiminreo, being the valorous ones, checked it out.

"No! Nosepass!" A young boy cried as his Nosepass got defeated.

"Pathetic," the other man, violet-haired, remarked coldly. "Go to a Pokémon Center and battle me when you can REALLY battle." The other guy cried as he brought his Nosepass to Jubilife City.

"Ouch," Ash flinched, then accidentally fell down.

"Oh, what's this?" the man loomed over Ash. "A pathetic little boy living in the forests. Pathetic."

 _Wow, this guy can really get punched in the future..._ Ash thought. "Um... Hello?"

"If you're just gonna sit there and look pathetic, then shoo, shoo," the man retorted.

"Well, if you want, we can have a battle," Ash smirked.

"If it's a battle you want, it's a battle you get," the man replied. "But I'm gonna win," he smirked back. "Go, Chimchar!"

"Go, Reptiminreo!" Ash retorted as said Pokémon appeared from the shadows.

The man smirked. "A Grass-type? You're more pathetic than I thought!"

Meanwhile, the other three just appeared from the sidelines.

"I can't believe he just got into a battle!" Misty facepalmed. "Classical Ash..."

"Well, he's a Soviet alright," Luca remarked as he saw the Soviet badge gleaming off his necklace. His Soviradar was also beeping like crazy.

"Pathetic? I think it describes you more than anyone else!" Ash smirked.

"Grrr... Chimchar, Flamethrower and **** this guy up!" the man growled.

"Leaf Blade."

Chimchar shot several bursts of flame from his mouth, but Reptiminreo swiftly dodged all of them, and Leaf Blade did the rest.

"No! Chimchar, return, you pathetic piece of ****!" the man roared.

"Ha, only the weak bully the weak," Ash cooly taunted.

"WHAT?!" the man said, pissed off. He then released all his Pokémon. Electabuzz, Ursaring, Murkrow, Grotle... Riminreo and Torch made quick use of them.

"My Pokémon..." the man sighed. "One day, I, Paul Shinji will defeat you!"

"Blah, blah, blah... let's go guys," Ash smirked as he looked at the three, one amazed, one horrified, one... unknown. "What?"

"That was pretty... dark of you," Misty remarked.

"That's life," Ash retorted. "And I still remember the incident 8 days ago..."

"Sceptile Tile Scep Sceptile... (But after a while, I noticed...)" Reptiminreo remarked. "Tile Scep Tile... (You're not so affected anymore...)"

"Yeah, and my tail's getting larger..." Ash remarked.

"Anyway, we best reach Jubilife city proper before night," Luca noted.

"Aren't we already IN Jubilife?" Dawn asked.

"We're in Jubilife PROVINCE, not Jubilife CITY," Luca explained. "In Jubilife province, there's also Alamos, South Floaroma, etc."

"Okay..?" Dawn sweatdropped.

* * *

A/N: And Luca delves into the world of political geography... Sorry I skipped one session of PMD:EDL! I just really wanted to finish this chapter. And thanks for my first fanfic chapter with 2+ reviews! Please review, and non-constructive flames will be shot by Yoichi Hiruma! Yaha!

TBC


	8. Just Another Boring Day, Not

**HeartGold and SoulSilver**

Chpt. 8: _Just Another Boring Day..._ _Not_

Replies to Reviews:

Gekkouga13: Well, since this is PAUL we're talking about..

* * *

 **Jubilife, Sinnoh** **\- June** **2** , **2005**

A scream resonated throughout central Sinnoh, causing flock after flock of birds to fly away. It also awakened two sleeping... uh...

"What was THAT?!" Ash asked.

"Scep Tile, (Maybe a Whismur,)" Reptiminreo replied, then the two went back to sleep. But then the scream came again, this time very distinct. "MY HAIR!"

"Gible Gib! (Your hair's a mess!)" Gible laughed at his master's hair: it looked like Queen Elizabeth of Kalos'.

"Can I help you, Dawn?" Misty offered.

"I hope so," Dawn sighed.

So Misty went to work with a comb, but the comb immediately got stuck in her bedhead and accidentally pulled some strands out. "Sorry..."

"Pip Lup, (I can just use Bubble,)" Piplup suggested, and did so. Dawn's hair was then as good as new.

"Hey, did anyone notice where Luca went?" Misty asked.

"Me and Willow trained in the woods," Luca replied as he just entered camp, his Treecko tailing behind him. "And we found a generous Golduck who gave us berries after we helped him defeat some thieving Ludicolo."

"Wow, what a discovery," Misty deadpanned. "Now where are the other two?"

"Sleeping on that tree," Luca responded, pointing to a tall tree with two guys sleeping on it.

"How did we miss that?" Dawn sweatdropped. Suddenly, a Buneary appeared and stole all the berries Luca was holding. Luca took a minute to contemplate, then got VERY annoyed. "Get back here, you-" Misty had to cover Dawn's ears at that.

"Huh?" Ash asked as he finally awakened from his sleep. "Oh, Luca cursing... what a GREAT way to start the day," he said sarcastically.

"Sceptile Scep Sceptile Tile Tile... (Wonder if that Buneary will survive...)" Reptiminreo remarked.

Moments later, Luca returned semi-frozen. "That Buneary.. she used Ice Beam and-" Dawns ears were covered yet again.

"But still," Dawn said after Misty removed her hands from her ears. "I want that Buneary! She's so awesome!"

"Speak for yourself," Luca pouted, sulking by the base of the tree Ash and Reptiminreo were sitting on.

"Tile Sceptile, (We need to cheer him up,)" Reptiminreo suggested. And they did just that.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dawn and her Pokémon went searching for the Buneary.

"Gib Gible? (What are we looking for?)" Gible asked.

"Pip Piplup Piplup Pip Lup, (The Buneary that froze the green/brown-haired guy,)" Piplup replied. "Pip Lup Pip. (Our master wants to catch it.)"

"There it is!" Dawn whispered as she saw the Buneary eating a Pecha Berry. "Piplup, Bubble!"

Piplup blew some explosive bubbles aimed at the Buneary, but the bubbles were instantly frozen by the speedy Pokémon. He also got frozen himself, and Dawn too, apparently, as she was standing right behind him. And that left Gible, who was slowly backing away.

When the Buneary saw Gible, she suddenly had hearts in her eyes. "Buneary Bun Buneary! (Sooo attackhandsome!)" she exclaimed. Gible blushed at this.

Ash, meanwhile, was spying on the duo. _Wonder_ what _Team Rocket are up to right now,_ he thought.

* * *

 **Boyleland, Almia**

Meanwhile, Team Rocket continued their ever long trip back to Sinnoh. Sadly, since they were in Almia, that meant they had to take the mountains.

"Sigh, can't the world just be ocean and plain?" Jessie complained as they trekked through the shivery north. Their balloon had unfortunately crashed and was never seen again.

"Sadly, there's nothing we can do about this," James responded.

"Wher is dat twoip anyway?" Meowth asked. Then they all sneezed.

"10?" Meowth said aloud. They wondered who talked about them.

* * *

 **Jubilife, Sinnoh**

Somehow, Gible was able to convince Buneary to go with Dawn (and don't mind the embarrasing picture of a certain Pokémon that 'magically' fell down from the sky), and the said trainer (after she thawed) was surprised to see a Pokéball in front of her. Piplup was quite surprised, too, but then thought of the cause and looked at a smiling Gible. He smiled too and Dawn beamed. Luca however took this very badly and Dawn had to wear earmuffs the rest of the way to city proper. On the way, they found a Croagunk, which jabbed Luca every time he cursed starting when Luca caught him. And then it was off to Jubilife City.

* * *

A/N: Wow, 3 episodes in one! Well, now we have a replacement for the flirtatious Brock, and Team Rocket is almost to Sinnoh after the grand blast-off they had a few chapters ago. Please review, and non-constructive flamers will be jabbed by Croagunk.

TBC


	9. The Hypnosis Attack

**HeartGold and SoulSilver**

Chpt. 9: _The Hypnosis Attack_

Disclaimer: the usual, plus Duolingo and the Harry Potter spell. And the Diva/Dunce thing came from the story Mergers. Good story, by the way.

* * *

 **Jubilife, Sinnoh - June 2**

After several days of travelling, in the early hours of evening, our heroes villains (?) reach their first city outside the 'other' cities: Jubilife.

"Why are we wearing these?" Dawn asked as she wore a pair of glasses and a schoolgirl's uniform that was color pink, yellow, and periwinkle (Cresselia's design). "Lucky Gible and Piplup, they can hide in their Pokéballs..."

"Well, do you wanna spend the rest of your days in prison?" Luca asked; he was wearing some Jamaican wig or so... He wore a green-and-yellow shirt, an untucked unbuttoned white overcoat with a gold-colored skull logo on the collar, and a pair of black slacks. "Plus, you're quite the cutie like that..."

Dawn blushed. "Hey!"

"Who knows?" Ash remarked. He wore a uniform like Luca's, except he had a dark-green cap instead of a wig, the shirt was fuschia, and the rest were lime. Since he looked like a Sceptile already, he let his tail move free. Reptiminreo, for the first time since landing on Hokkaido Island, was in his Pokéball. "My little sis might fall in love with the punk."

"Shut up!" Dawn squealed, face red with embarrassment.

"Stop teasing her," Misty scolded the two. She was also wearing a schoolgirl uniform, except it was blue and white (Suicune's design) and instead of glasses, she wore a pigtail.

"We should've colored your hair purple like what Squirtle proposed before," Ash joked, but immediately got bonked by a mallet. "Sorry..."

"WOW!" Dawn suddenly squealed, but not of embarrassment like a while ago, but of excitement. "A POKÉTCH!"

"A what?" Ash, Misty and Luca asked, not familiar with technology.

"Pokétch!" Dawn explained, still (mildly) shouting. "The best gadget for doing several things on the go! It has a calculator, a live radio, etc. Sadly, it's too expensive..."

"Hello there!" a strangely familiar group of clowns shouted. "Do you want some Pokétches?" Ash sighed. Team Rocket could be so obvious sometimes... and yet before, they were never able to know.

"YES YES YES!" Dawn exclaimed so loudly that the sound reached until Kanto, Vostok, Almia and Ransei (talk about déjà vu).

"Well here you go!" Jessie (or was that James?) replied, giving her a pink Pokétch. "And some for you three?" the other said to the remaining three, giving Ash and Luca a blue Pokétch, and Misty a pink Pokétch.

"Thanks a lot!" Dawn exclaimed, then squealed a lot.

* * *

"Wow, can't wait to use it!" Dawn exclaimed. Misty also looked a little excited. Luca and Ash just threw theirs away.

"Why would you do that?" Misty asked.

"Blue's never been my color," Luca remarked. "Plus, I have a calculator, a step counter, a note taker, etc. in my mind. And paper."

"Ditto," Ash yawned. "I'm gonna take a nap."

"Well, we're gonna use it," Dawn declared. "Let's see, how to open it..?"

"Hey, those are fake!" a guy shouted.

"Huh?" Misty asked.

* * *

 **Haruba, Almia**

We can see here Tracey and Gary, along with the traitors.

"Why are we here?" Max asked.

"We can't book anything in Vermilion, and Olivine's too far, so we're gonna sail here," Tracey replied.

"Why?" Brock voiced the four(plus Pikachu)'s question, but all of them feared the answer.

"You're gonna go to Sinnoh and apologize to Ash," Gary declared.

* * *

 **Jubilife, Sinnoh**

Back to our motley gang; they are currently in a large establishment also known as the HQ of Pokétch.

"These are FAKE?!" Dawn huffed angrily as she saw the evidence in front of her: the paint easily was washed away by water.

"Sorry, they are," Landis, the child from earlier, declared. "I should know. The creator of the Pokétch is my dad."

"Shinx shinx! (Fake fake fake!)" Landis's Shinx kept repeating.

"You're the son of that guy?" Ash and Luca asked, pointing to the large man approaching them.

"Yes," both father and son replied.

"So these are really fake?" Dawn asked, still clinging on to any hope.

"I'm so sorry, but these Pokétches are COMPLETELY fake," Landis's father apologized. "I can get you a real one, if you want."

Dawn squealed again, Misty had an 'okay, why not' look, and Luca and Ash just declined.

"Hey, this has a friendship checker!" Dawn exclaimed, checking the apps.

"Hey, I wanna check!" Landis shouted. "Point it at me and Shinx!"

Dawn did so, and a fuschia-pink heart appeared.

"The redder the heart, the bigger the bond," Landis boasted. "Me and Shinx have been buddies for a while now!"

"I wanna try too!" Misty shouted. She, Dawn and Luca tried it and all got a deep pink.

Ash sighed, thinking of Pikachu. _That traitor..._

"Hey, why don't you point it at Ash and Reptiminreo?" Misty suggested. Ash was genuinely surprised and curious. _Will our bond be better than me and Pikachu's in the past?_ He then released Reptiminreo and Dawn pointed it to the two. To say she was shocked was an understatement.

"Why?" Landis asked. He, Misty and Luca looked and were also shocked: the screen was a very vivid velvet red; the highest level.

"It's like comparing Kanto to Orre," Misty gasped. "Wow, betrayal can bring people together." The others who weren't informed by the event (Dawn, Luca, Landis, Landis's father) wanted to ask, but shut up for now.

"So, what about these fakes?" Ash asked.

"We're gonna check them," Landis's father announced.

"Let us help!" Luca said. "I can assemble, disassemble, and repair any gadget or application that wasn't completely annihilated."

"Really?" Misty and Dawn deadpanned.

"I'll show you," Luca huffed, and in a jiffy Dawn's Pokétch was disassembled into its simplest parts. "Hmm... a speaker and a BlueTooth device... Why is a transmitter here?"

"What?" Ash asked, the only human who wasn't shocked out of his wits.

"Someone wants to broadcast something, but what?" Luca wondered. Suddenly, a Psyduck can be heard talking. Shinx, Treecko, Piplup and Reptiminreo suddenly became hypnotized and slowly walked outside.

"It's a hypnosis attack!" Ash exclaimed as he saw many Pokémon outside on the streets also hypnotized. _I'm getting drowzy..._

"Hurry, let's go!" Dawn urged and followed the Pokémon brisking. The rest did the same.

* * *

A few moments later, Misty saw Ash slow down to walking speed and look not as active as usual. "Ash?"

Everyone looked at the raven-haired man with worry. "Ash!" Misty shook Ash many times, but he kept going. "What's wrong with you?"

"Go... Go..." Ash chanted in a slow voice.

"That's what the Pokémon are saying," Luca murmured, and gasped. "Ash is hypnotized, too!"

"How is that possible?" Landis and his father exclaimed.

"Well, Ash IS part Pokémon," Dawn murmured, but realized her mistake and covered her own mouth.

"Wha-?" Landis inquired, but then stopped because they reached their destination. There was a large cage, where all the Pokémon were headed. But before anyone can do anything, those not hypnotized fell into a pittrap (again for Misty).

"Is that a twerpy voice I hear?" an annoyingly familiar (to Misty) voice echoed.

"The shrieking of the blue twerpette is loud and clear!" another annoyingly familiar voice responded.

"Hey!" Dawn complained, but was ignored.

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!" yet another annoyingly familiar voice shouted.

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace!"

"Dashing forth, putting fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When all is worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie, James, and Meowth are our names!" the three chorused.

"Putting do-gooders in their place!"

"We're Team Rocket, and we're in your face!"

"Team Rocket!" Misty exclaimed. "Crooks that have annoyingly followed us all the way from South Yappon," she explained. (South Yappon is my collective term for Kanto, Johto and Hoenn)

"They're weird and boring," Luca yawned. Team Rocket obviously got annoyed, and thus James ordered his Chingling to use Astonish. Big mistake.

"Huh? What?" Sceptsh asked. Ash and Reptiminreo, who where closest to the attack, woke up and instantly merged. "Not the DivaDunceDuolingo trio again!"

"Hey!" Team Rocket complained, especially Meowth, who was compared to a HootHoot.

"Oh please, admit it," Ash sighed. "Anyway, hope you have Vizaian visas." He then used Energy Ball on the three, and they were on the way to the Magallanes Shrine in Sukbu (Cebu).

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" they all shouted and became a single sparkle in the sky.

"Anyway," Luca whispered to his Treecko (Treecko and all the Pokémon also woke up from the Hypnosis), "Treecko, please use Obliviate, maybe replace Sceptash with Ash using Repti or Torch." Treecko sent a calming wave, and Landis and his father had their memories replaced with new ones.

* * *

"I heard there's a contest soon," Luca remarked. Dawn perked up on this and started babbling all about it, while Ash explained to Misty what a contest was. After a bet by Luca, all four decided to try joining it.

* * *

A/N: Wow, this is a long one! Sadly, I'm gonna focus on PMD:EDL and PRC first, so I may not update in a while. So, this and TEC will be on HIATUS (dun dun dun) until one of those two fanfics are finished. Please review, and non-constructive flamers will be forced to walk alone along a graveyard this All Souls'.

TBC


End file.
